Blame the Blonde
by heartofstone42
Summary: "We're like Angelina and Brad," she stated. "Yeah, except you're the blonde and I'm the brunet. Just goes to show who looks better." If Chuck and Serena were ostracised together in season one. CS friendship, CB, NS, N-JBC. AU-ish.


**Summary:** How Chuck and Serena would have become close if both of them were ostracised together in S1. Just some (a lot) of C/S friendship fluff scenes.  
><strong>Warnings: **AU-ish. Very OOC. Grammar. Typos. Fluff-ish.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>You know the drill.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>(in this fic)

- Serena's left as an outcast (she and Blair don't reconcile)  
>- Nate finds out about <em>C&amp;B <em>during Cotillion; it doesn't spread

* * *

><p><em>"I trusted you, you traitor! How dare you sleep with my girlfriend!"<em>

_"You're a delinquent, failing, and a womanizer—completely unacceptable in society."_

The two figures left him sitting on the steps, smoking a joint while waiting for his limousine to come. She approached him, took a seat next to him, and offered him a cold Scotch.

"Here," she offered, handing the bottle. "I got this for you. Use it to nurse your cheek."

If his cheek weren't hurting so much from his best friend's (?) punch, then he would have declined. He looked at her and begrudgingly took the bottle from her hands. "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance, putting the bottle against his cheek.

"I saw what had just happened." she stated, looking at the cars passing by in front of them. "So Nate found out, huh?"

"I don't need pity," he hissed harshly. "Especially not coming from you."

"It's not that," she said. He looked at her and she looked at him. "I don't really know you as well as Blair or Nate, but I know you well enough to know that you'd bring down anyone who humiliates you or even tries to."

"So you're here to protect her," he concluded. She nodded and he's surprised. "Have you forgotten that she's the one who'd gotten you ostracized from society?"

"I deserved it after everything I'd done. Also she is—or _was_—my best friend. I can't just forget that," she said solemnly. "Plus, you know her, Chuck. She's experiencing so many things right now. If you bring her down, it'll ruin her life—please don't do it."

He blinked at her then looked back at the passing cars. Outside, he's as stolid and as indifferent as ever but inside, he's surprised that this girl beside him is protecting the reason she was brought down. _What the heck happened to her?_ "You've changed, van der Woodsen." he remarked. "But I haven't. I'll need something to recompense not exacting revenge. And it has to be big."

"Well, I know that, Chuck." Serena pointed out. "Which is why I've thought about this: right now, you don't have Blair or Nate. I don't have Blair or Nate. We're both ostracized, as far as society is concerned. Why don't we stay together?" She asked, then, with a smile, proposed, "I offer my companionship."

He looked at her and wondered if she'd literally gone insane. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," he muttered. "That for revenge?"

"Well think about it," she countered. "We really don't have anyone but each other. And we don't know each other very well—so who knows? Maybe we'll find out that there's more to each other than what meets the eye."

"If that means taking clothes off to see what's underneath, I'd rather not." he replied flatly. "And why exactly would I want your companionship? I don't need anyone—I'm Chuck Bass."

"You don't really need it," Serena shrugged. "But knowing you, you'd want something to pass the time. Why not with me? Who knows what'll happen with us?"

"Who knows?" Chuck repeated, throwing his joint on the street. The limousine appeared in front of them. The driver opened the car door, which he entered. He looked at her expectantly. "Well, van der Woodsen?" he asked. "Are you coming or not?"

Serena blinked at him, smiled, and then walked to the limousine. "Just to be clear," Chuck clarified. "We're not friends."

"We're not," she agreed and entered the limousine.

* * *

><p>On the first day they had on 'getting to know each other', they had no idea what to do. So instead, he suggested drinking in his place and she wholeheartedly agreed. After (<em>finally<em>) getting drunk on what seemed to be barrels and barrels of chardonnay (since she was a 'good girl' now) and Scotch (that was one thing they found out they were similar in: their extremely high tolerance), they decided to talk about the other's best friend.

"Nate has pretty eyes," she giggled. "They're nice and bright blue… They remind you of the ocean."

"Ocean shmocean," Chuck scoffed. "Waldorf's eyes are dark, black vortices: they compel and suck you in,"

"Natie's sweet and simple," she bit. "And funny and goofy; you feel light and bubbly with him."

"Well the Queen B's something else," he retaliated. "She pretends to be an innocent, demure young thing when frankly she's a prowess inside. She haunts you and places herself in your mind."

Serena sighed. "It's just too bad that he can't make decisions for himself,"

"And it's just too bad she follows society and what her mother always wants—like her "fairy tale dream life"—because she can't love herself for who she is," he shrugged.

They continued drinking until Serena spoke up, "As if we're so perfect," she snorted. "You: the biggest womanizer and devil of the whole Upper East Side,"

"And you, the UES's It Girl, the wildest of them all and Gossip Girl's main victim," he pronounced before adding, "And, as usual, the stereotypical blonde."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she laughed, hitting him playfully. "Anyway, it's the 7th of December and today, I toast a glass to the official start of our companionship," And they clinked their glasses together, toasting their glasses up high.

* * *

><p>The holidays had already started when she called him up.<p>

"_What_?" he asked groggily.

"Chuck, look outside your window!" she laughed, looking out her window. "It's snowing!"

"It's 5 in the morning and you disturb my sleep for _that_?" he groaned. "It's December. We're in New York. What do you expect it to be: _sunny_?"

But she ignored him. "It's a nice day," she commented. "Let's go ice skating."

"Did I just hear you say ice skating?"

And she ignored him again. "I'll meet you at 10 in the ice skating rink! If you don't come, I'm going to personally pick you up and bring you here myself."

"Right," he rolled his eyes, not believing her. "Now give me my sleep."

When 10 came, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it and was greeted by bright blue eyes.

"You haven't even changed at all!" she reprimanded. "And you're not even wearing a shirt!"

"How exactly did you get my address?" he asked. "And past security?"

But yet again, she ignored him and pressed, "Dress up! I'll wait for you in your sala." She trod off and he dressed up.

It was 2 'o' clock when they left (_'You took 4 hours, Chuck! You take longer than a girl!' 'Sauna. Steam. Jacuzzi. Bubble bath—forgot you were there.'_). To compensate for taking so long, he treated her to lunch in one of the most expensive restaurants in the Upper East Side (_'You're such a pig, van der Woodsen.' 'Shuff uf, Shuck!'_) and then she demanded that he buy her ice cream before they skated, which he did, and then they skated (which she actually paid for — $20 in total; he huffed that that wasn't even a fraction of what he'd paid for that day). He was surprisingly good at this: he glided easily whereas she wobbled, holding him for balance. She fell to the ground and he smirked and made fun of her but offered his hand to her anyway. Grinning, she pulled it down, making him fall, and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Chuck looked at his cellphone and looked through his inbox. He had an occasional text from a Bass Industries rep about a message from his father, and rarely a text from his father himself, but other than those two, his inbox <em>and <em>calls were filled up with Serena's name. He shook his head a little; he couldn't believe that he was hanging out with _Serena van der Woodsen_. He remembered how this whole thing started: on that day of Cotillion where…

That was when his thoughts halted. This had started because she was saving her ex-best friend from his revenge. _How selfless, _he thought before moving on to another thought:_ the holidays are almost over_. Immediately, he typed in a new text message:

_I know your feelings for S. As your ex-best friend, I feel obliged to tell you that nothing is going on between S and I, in case you see something. – C _

Send.

* * *

><p>They'd hung out over the holidays but now that the Christmas break was over it was time to go back to reality, to getting judged for what you are and what you do: school.<p>

Chuck couldn't have cared less about what people had thought of him; he was Chuck Bass and he did whatever the hell he wanted (_why exactly had he agreed to her idiotic offer in the first place...?_). But he looked to his left and wondered how she was going to handle this. Did she let what society thought of her dictate her life (_like_ [cringe] _that insatiable brunette_)?

"You know," he started. "This is going to be our first public debut."

She looked at him. "That makes it sound like Angelina and Brad's announcement of getting together."

"It does, doesn't it? Except that you're the blonde and I'm the brunet." He looked up. "It just goes to show who has the better looks."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed once more and inwardly he smirked; he liked making her laugh. "But seriously van der Woodsen, if we go out now, you know what'll happen."

She shrugged. The car stopped in front of the steps and the two got off. Immediately, everyone started to murmur about them in their hushed whispers. Chuck and Serena walked side-by-side up the steps, Chuck on the left and Serena on the right.

"Do you think they're sex buddies or something?"

"The UES Playboy and Manhattan's It Girl... Woah,"

Chuck ignored the whispers; but he looked to his right and saw that although she wasn't doing anything, she minded what they said about her. "I can make this look like something else entirely, something about you babysitting me or whatever," he told her subtly in a hushed tone. "Save yourself from being acquainted with me. On my signal, turn right."

Serena stopped in her steps and stared at him bewilderedly—he was trying to save her reputation by marring his. At that moment, she scolded herself for listening to what others thought. "Chuck," she whispered. He turned to look at her. "Since they're talking about us anyway, let's give them more to talk about." She sent him a grin and proclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear, "Thanks for the ride! Last night was _amazing_. Let's do it again later, okay?"

He smirked. "Of course last night was amazing, van der Woodsen. We're us." He stated, walking away to the St. Jude's gate.

"It's Serena!" she corrected. "And pick me up after class!"

The two walked to their respective schools, happy that they had learned something new about each other: she didn't let society dictate her life and he protected things he considered worthy of protecting, even if it was at his expense.

.

While Serena was washing her hands, Blair and her minions had entered the bathroom.

"Oh, this is going to be good," smirked Penelope. Blair put a hand up and she shut her mouth.

"Girls," Blair commanded. They froze. "Leave. I want a... private conversation. Now." The minions scampered out the door.

Blair started to wash her hands beside Serena. "So," she began. "You're hanging out with the ultimate womanizer of the Upper East Side, huh?"

"So it seems," Serena replied smoothly, rinsing the soap off.

"He's a playboy, he's a delinquent, and he's probably the most unacceptable person in society." Blair raised her brow at her. "He's embarrassing to be seen with. Considering your status now, you've just gone lower. Are you_ that_ desperate?"

Serena remained silent, drying her hands. Blair watched her, waiting for her response. Finally, before exiting, Serena said, "He may be those things, but he's a whole lot more than that—he's actually caring and sensitive. And who cares what society thinks of him? He doesn't. I don't. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with him." She then turned around to look at Blair. "But you, on the other hand—he helped you when you needed help. He helped bring _me_ down for you. He was the person who was there for you when the world wasn't and yet you look down on him because of society? Knowing that, I'd be more embarrassed to be seen with _you_." Then she exited, leaving a widened-eyed Blair.

.

"So, Bass," some of his classmates called, walking to him.

Chuck didn't even bother looking at them as he shot baskets in the hoop. They waited for him to stop but he continued. Before they stole the ball away from him, he stopped and gave them an annoyed look, "What?"

"Why aren't you hanging around with Archibald?"

He looked at them. "Why don't you just bother asking Nathaniel yourselves?" he drawled lazily. "You're wasting my time." Then he resumed shooting hoops.

His classmates sent him an angry look and one of them retorted, "Is the former It Girl of Manhattan that good in bed for you to stick around and have a conversation with that idiotic brain of hers?"

That's when he stopped shooting the balls. Slowly, he turned to look at them and he gave them a look so condescending and haughty that they gulped. "Have a conversation with that idiotic brain of hers," he echoed. "First off, she has a very logical brain that lets one have a proper conversation with her, unlike you three gentlemen—or should I say women? I know that you have the hots for Nathaniel—you all have a picture of him in your wallet. I know that you two (he pointed to two of the guys) are having in affair when he's (he pointed at one of the guys) supposedly and secretly with him (the other guy)." Their jaws dropped—how the heck did he know?

He got a basketball and then started to walk away. "Oh, and if you ladies dare talk about Serena like that again, I'll play your orgy tapes in every electronic billboard and television of New York—especially Times Square." Before they could retort, he added, "And it's possible, seeing as I _am _Chuck Bass." He threw the basketball up and then went out of the gym.

The basketball shot.

* * *

><p>The sight of the two of them exiting his limousine wasn't something new anymore to the schools; in fact, it was accepted as an everyday fact. One day, though, they had both exited the car, slamming the door right behind them. They quickly walked to their own school without a word. It was the first fight to be seen by the public, which wondered what it was about.<p>

She huffed her breath and walked fast enough to the bathroom to let her tears flow down there. She cried, remembering what had happened:

"_You know, I keep telling my problems to you. You should tell me yours, too, you know." She pointed out. "What's Bart like?" _

"_Nothing that you should know of," he drawled._

_But she remained adamant. "But I want to know what he's like," she urged. "How about I go—"_

"_Serena, don't even think about it." He warned. _

_She didn't listen. Instead: she'd done this: the night before, she secretly stayed outside half of the Bass suite to wait for Bart to come but she had fallen asleep. That morning, security had found her and Chuck admonished her in the car. _

"_Didn't I tell you not to even think about it?" He hissed. "Yet you did it anyway!" _

"_I wanted to—"_

"_It was none of your business," he deadpanned. "I don't tell you anything because you just keep on complaining about your life—you don't listen to what others tell you!" _

"_Is that what you think of me?" she asked. "Well you're an insensitive Basstard and a jerk!" _

"_And you're just a whiny, leggy blonde." He countered. They sat on opposite sides of the limo, just waiting to get out. _

She washed her face of tearstains and went to class.

For the rest of the day, her mind just kept replaying what had happened in the limousine. _How could he? _Her mind cried. She just wanted to know more about his life. That was when she gulped, realising the faults in her actions. Although her actions had some reason to it, they were still wrong. But she didn't want to apologise to him—he had hurt her, too.

But Serena wasn't really the prideful type and she didn't want to lose his friendship. So when dismissal came, she rushed outside, only to see him waiting for his approaching car. She ran to him and buried her face in his scarf, not caring who saw or if the scene would be posted on Gossip Girl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She felt him look at her, astounded, as if it were surprising that _she _was the one to apologise. "I just wanted to know you more."

He lifted her head up and dried her tears with his scarf, which he took out and gave to her. "You're lucky I didn't bring my signature scarf," he murmured. The car came and Arthur opened it. Chuck took her hand and brought her inside. "Come with me; I'll show you something."

He brought her to his home and then told her to wait outside of a certain door. "_Stay quiet—don't say a word," _he told her. He entered and a conversation ensued. Serena widened her eyes: the voices belonged to Bart and Chuck. As she listened on, her eyes started to develop tears by just listening to Bart talk to Chuck. Although her mother wasn't the epitome of a perfect parent, she just _knew _that wasn't how parents spoke to their children—in such a condescending, disdainful, and disappointed tone. And when she heard Bart ask, "_Will you ever be worthy of being praised?"_, that was the last straw: she barged in, only to have both Chuck and Bart stare at her.

"Serena—" Chuck started but she continued,

"Mr. Bass, may I just say that although he isn't exemplary in his studies, Chuck is one of the kindest and most caring people I've ever met. He gives and gives but doesn't ask anything in return. He helps me get through so many obstacles in my life and doesn't complain about his life to me, when, after having heard your "conversation", is so much more difficult than all the things that I struggle with!" She cried. "So to answer your question: no, Chuck isn't worthy of being praised. He's worthy of being _exalted_. And as for you, Mr. Bass, you should try to get to know your son more. And you should get parenting lessons from my mother, Lily van der Woodsen, because I know you're doing a horrible job. Here's her calling card." The atmosphere was quiet and Chuck stared in astonishment at the blonde in front of him for admonishing _the _Bart Bass.

After a while, Chuck quietly whispered, "I'll take you home." The two left the room, leaving Bart there.

When they entered the limo, he didn't even have to tell Arthur where they were headed to because Arthur knew already. He drove the two to the van der Woodsen penthouse in the New York traffic.

Serena cuddled against him, her forehead leaning on his shoulder, and her tears fell down. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't know. My complaints are nothing compared to what you have to go through. And I don't think you're an insensitive Basstard and jerk... Just sometimes, but if you weren't, it wouldn't be you."

But he shook his head and lifted hers and he kissed a tear away—and it should have been strange or awkward because it was _contact_ but it wasn't—it was absolutely normal. "It's okay," he told her. "I'm… (It's a word so hard for him to say because he's never said it before) sorry for not opening up. I'm not… that type of person." Then he added, "And I think you're a leggy blonde because, well, you are. But as for whiny, not really."

She nodded and then put her arms around his neck and this time, she kissed him on the cheek. Afterwards, she leaned her head on his shoulder once more. "Thank you for today," she told him.

"No," he countered. "Thank _you _for today." And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"If you wanted to ask about LA, you could have just done it through an email or text or something; but no, you just needed a video call." he drawled.<p>

"You brighten up my day," Serena shrugged.

Chuck raised a brow at her but continued, "Anyway, about LA… It's hot here but the women aren't. That's all you need to know." He then made a face. "Someone just flashed her behind at me. And winked." And he cringed. "Oh God, it's a _man_."

"See?" Serena laughed. "And it's funnier when I see you say it." She continued laughing but Chuck stared at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked; and that's when she stopped.

"How'd you know?" she asked weakly.

"I know the Serena van der Woodsen laugh." He reminded. "And that… that definitely wasn't it. So I repeat: are you okay?"

"If 'okay' meant your mom not trusting and believing that you've changed because of your past actions, which she constantly reminds you of and scolds you for, then yes, I am okay—more than that, actually. I'm _great_." She said with a sad smile but then quickly said, "Oh, I'm sorry for ruining your vacation with my problems; it's just—"

"I think you've forgotten that our parents are the epitome of good parenting." Chuck commented sarcastically. "But S, don't listen to her. I for one definitely _know _you've changed; the former you was party, drink, sex and get high all night while be hung over in a day—the Fun Serena. However, the new you is no party, sex, get high, and very minimal _drink _while actually being sober in the day—the Boring Serena. And sadly, I am getting dragged into this, and sooner or later I will end up as Boring Chuck. S, the change you've gone through is so gargantuan in amount that if we applied it to our government, Democrats would be pro-life."

She laughed a little at his dramatic statements. "If only my mother heard that," she sighed ruefully.

Before Chuck could say anything, someone from the background called him.

"Damn, I have to go." He cursed. "I'm sorry that I can't be there for you right now—but I assure you that if I were to pick being in a vacation or being there for you, it's an indisputable choice: I'd rather be there for you."

Her tears started falling down. "Thanks, Chuck," she sniffed.

Hours later, a knock was heard on her door.

"Serena," Lily said softly. "May I please talk to you inside?"

Serena, however, buried her head deeper into the pillow—she didn't want to talk to her mother. "All right then," Lily sighed. "I guess I'll just have to talk to right now." She heard a sound against the door and concluded that it was Lily leaning against it.

"Did you know that I've hated CeCe ever since I was a child?" Lily asked. "My hate for her only started to become neutralized when I stayed away from her. But when I was living with her, it was _hell_. She would restrict my freedom, not allow me to do this and to do that, she'd interrupt in my affairs because she already planned out my future for me, not letting me decide to do what I wanted with my life. And do you know why this all happened?"

"Why?" Serena asked hoarsely, genuinely curious. It was the first time her mom ever told this to her.

"Because I'd stayed with Carol—which was considered a big no-no to CeCe—and then when I came back, she never trusted me with _anything_, even if I'd gotten the highest marks in class or if I declined going to parties or became responsible. Every time she looked at me, she didn't see the new me because my old image was still plastered in her head. And then I told myself that I'd never be like her," Lily laughed bitterly. "Yet here we are. If anything, I've learned that when history repeats, it's ten times worse."

"No—"

"No, Serena, please don't. It's the truth," she said, her voice quivering. "And so I apologise—no, I'm _sorry_, Serena, for repeating the same mistake. I'm sorry for not trusting you because of all the things you've done in the past. I'm sorry for still seeing you as the It Girl of Manhattan, unable to change, when I'm supposed to be the one supporting you and telling you that _you can change_—and I'm sorry that I hadn't seen that you've already changed. I'm so sorry, Serena."

Serena opened the door and quickly the two van der Woodsens embraced each other. "It's okay, Mom," Serena cried. "I-It's not really your fault when I'd given you the reason to think like that in the first place."

"No, dear, I'm sorry for not believing in you," Lily choked. She embraced her daughter tighter and pled, "Would you ever forgive me?"

"Already have," Serena murmured. Later, the two had found themselves plopped on the couch, a popcorn bowl in between them while they watched a movie.

_Why did you just do that? _

_Because I love her, _he paused,_ but I can't make her happy. _

Lily let out a deep sigh. "What is it, Mom?" Serena asked, munching on some popcorn.

"It's this movie," Lily replied. "So much pressure,"

"Well, we could change it—"

"No, that's not it." Lily assured. "It's just that… He told me not to tell you but I'll tell you."

"He?" Serena asked. Lily smiled at her.

"A friend of yours actually came by," Lily told her. "And our doorman stared at him bewilderedly because he was wearing Bermuda shorts and a fedora and this electric orange shirt in _this _weather (Serena's eyes widened, only one person could wear such an outfit) but still he pressed on to talk to me, which he did. He told me a little about himself—how he was notoriously known for his womanizing, drinking, and debauchery—and then he told me the story of how you two got close; and I quote from him: _"I wanted to decline and ignore her, actually. But then I decided to trust her; and I can tell you this, Mrs Van Der Woodsen: if I, the Devil of the Upper East Side with the biggest trust issues, can trust Serena, then you definitely can. She's an amazing person, your daughter, and I am glad to know her." _Then he started telling me about how from "Fun Serena" you've become "Boring Serena" and something about the Democrats becoming pro-life; he was very charming, and not to mention entertaining."

Serena burst into fits of laughter and tears at the same time. "He came here?" she laughed. "Why on Earth would he…"

"Because if he were to pick being in a vacation or being there for you," Lily smiled, happy that there was such a boy in Serena's life. "Then he'd be there for you." Serena burst into more tears and Lily comforted her.

Beside the elevator, Chuck sighed but at the same time smiled. _The female van der Woodsens just can't keep their mouth shut, can they? _And quietly, he pressed the 'down' button and went down the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Someone asked how we managed to not get caught kissing or doing anything in bathrooms or get caught by Gossip Girl by doing anything," Serena shared. "Which brings me to the question: what exactly are we?" <em>We're not kissing, we're not... <em>

"Who knows what we are?" He sighed. "But I'm just certain that whatever we are cannot be comprehended by that simpleton."

Serena thought of his answer and then smiled. "Lunch?"

"Are you going to demand me to buy you ice cream again?" He asked.

"Only if you take four hours to get ready," she laughed.

* * *

><p>She entered the limo with two fishbowls full of rolled up papers and two bags full of books at hand.<p>

He raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to use those as joint sticks?" he asked.

"No," she rolled her eyes and laughed, "These (she emphasised the bags) are for studying. These (she emphasised the fishbowls) are for our extracurricular activities. One bowl's for me and the other's for you."

"Pray, tell, Serena—_studying_? Extracurricular activities? What's this all about?" he questioned.

"It's to prove to everyone that we're not just who they say we are," she stated. "You, the womanizer. Me, the It Girl."

"But I like being the womanizer," he defended.

"Well, you can be a womanizer," she sighed. "But you can also be a straight-A, basketball star womanizer, too." Before he could fight again, she added, "And this isn't just for them, actually, but really for us, our own selves—to prove that we _can _do something. Now if you object, I'll keep pestering you, dear Chuck." _It's to prove to your dad and my mom that we are something, not just irresponsible teenagers. _

He shut his mouth. "So how do the fishbowls work?" He asked, circling the rims lazily.

She grinned. "Well, you get my fishbowl and I get yours. Inside are a bunch of papers with different activities: photography, hockey, violin, and other different categories. We pick one paper and that's what the other has to take until the end of the school year, which is six months from now." She gave him hers and she got his. "Let's pick now and enrol for the things later," They picked from the fishbowls and brought the papers out.

"You read first," he said. "I'd like to see my demise."

"Soccer," she read. "Ooh, Bass 07. You'll be the next David Beckham. Your turn."

"Pole dancing," he grinned.

"Liar!" She accused with a laugh. "I didn't even put pole dancing there."

"Buzz kill," he huffed. "Congratulations, you have can now fulfil your life-long dream of writing. How fun."

After school, they went their separate ways to enrol in their categories. He went to the athletics office to sign up for soccer. Inside the office, though, was Nathaniel Archibald, who was signing up for lacrosse and basketball. Their eyes met briefly and then Chuck walked off to get a soccer form.

It was silent and awkward because these two used to be the best of friends but now they were complete strangers. "So," It was Nate who broke the silence first. "Soccer? Why're you joining a sport? This is new."

"Blame Serena," Chuck told him, still busy filling in the form. _Damn thing that asks too much. _"It was her idea."

Nate's neutrality then turned sour. "Serena," Nate said bitterly. "I thought there wasn't anything going on between you two."

"There isn't." Chuck replied nonchalantly.

"Then why is her hair a little messed up whenever you get to school? And why do you hang around with each other so much? I know it's not a family matter or anything." Nate pressed angrily.

Chuck, who'd finished the form (thank God), sent it in and sighed. He looked at Nate, "Look, here's a fact: we used to be best friends." He stated. "But then you know what happened and now we're practically strangers."

"All because of you lying to me about _Blair_—" Nate argued but Chuck cut him off.

"Blair," he repeated. "Your girlfriend, right? So why exactly are you getting mad at me for hanging out with _Serena_? You have Blair."

Nate was stunned, left at his tracks, and Chuck took that opportunity to get to the door without getting himself punched. When he got to the door, he paused. "You know, Archibald," he drawled. "Some ex-best friend advice: I suggest you break up with your girlfriend. Your indecisive mind isn't helping her at all."

"Helping her?" Nate repeated, astonished. "It sounds like you actually cared about her, Bass."

Chuck paused again but then this time, he looked at Nate, who was surprised by Chuck's expression: wistful, distant, remembering. "Actually, Archibald," he gave a rueful smile. "I did care about her."

Nate blinked at the direction Chuck had gone out of and then slumped on one of the couches, thinking about Chuck's words. Meanwhile, another figure slowly walked away, heart beating at the conversation the two just had.

* * *

><p>Their parents, not knowing that there was a schism, told them to all ride the same vehicle to the destination while they rode a separate vehicle. They couldn't refuse, seeing as it was a big society event.<p>

And here they were: Chuck and Serena on one side while Nate and Blair on the other, Blair across Chuck and Nate across Serena.

_Awkward_.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Serena asked, trying to start a conversation. "It doesn't look like it, but there's a ref in here full of different beverages—just say soda, alcoholic, or water."

"Uh, sure." Nate accepted. "Soda." Serena handed him a can of Coke and he thanked her for it, opening the can. "You like soda, right? Want some, Blair?"

Blair subtly made a disgusted face (_she'd never like something so plebeian_) but primly replied, "No, thanks." She looked at Chuck and Serena. "I'll have alcoholic."

Serena started to look for the bottles but she couldn't find any. "The alcohol is in my side, Serena." Chuck reminded, getting out a bottle from his side. He gave Blair a wineglass and their fingers accidentally brushed, a spark igniting in them. "Sorry," he muttered and then poured.

Nate and Blair were shocked—had Chuck just _apologised_? Blair took a sip from her glass and then stared at him, "Is this—"

"It's Dom '95." He stated. "Or did I get it wrong?"

"No," she reassured. "Thank you." _He actually remembered my favourite drink_, _unlike… _Subtly, she sent Nate a look.

"As for me," Serena proclaimed in a loud and proud voice, "Chuck, I'm having—"

"Water." He completed, handing her a bottle of water. Nate swallowed the soda in his mouth and laughed—the look on Serena's face was priceless. Blair bit back a smirk.

"_What?_" she asked incredulously. "Why're you giving me water? I was going to ask for…"

"Tequila," Chuck answered and Serena sent him a how-did-you-know look. "But too bad, you're getting water."

"Just give her tequila, man," Nate laughed.

"I agree with Natie," Serena replied then quickly corrected herself, "I mean Nate. Just give me the tequila, Chuck!" She looked at Nate. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's… okay." Nate mumbled, memories flooding the both of their heads: playing together, the songs, the Sheppard Wedding…

"You can't because of Lily, remember?" Chuck reminded. "Just wait for how many days. After them, I'll give you enough to have a hangover for months."

Serena pouted a '_fine_' and Blair inquired, "What's with Lily?"

"She told me that if I wanted to go to England, I had to abstain from alcohol for a month." Serena rolled her eyes. "Balance out my system and stuff like that." Nate laughed until he fully understood what she said.

"England?" he asked incredulously. "You're going away _again_?" Chuck and Blair secretly sent him a look.

"No. Don't you know?" Serena blinked. "It's for—"

"Vacation," Chuck completed.

"Vacation," Nate echoed softly, remembering his and Chuck's lost weekends together anywhere around the world.

"Stop being so modest," Serena laughed. "Yes, it is for vacation, but mainly for something else: You see, Chuck's investing in this thing there and he wants me to go with him to check it out and ask my opinion on it. My mom's letting me if I do as she says. Chuck wanted to pay for me but then my mom happens to be working with the Big Bart on this so I have to follow her."

"Investment," Blair repeated, remembering a certain burlesque club. She gulped, remembering how _she _used to be the one he'd go to. Then she remembered how she used to be Serena's "angel", always telling her not to do this and that. Something in her stomach plummeted.

"Yeah…" The atmosphere turned quiet again as memories of the past flooded in them because of their conversations.

This certainly was the most awkward car ride to date.

* * *

><p>The four of them started talking to each other again, although not the 'share everything that happened' type but a simple 'when's your next class?' and other things like that. Chuck found out that lacrosse and soccer were at the same time so Nate and he would occasionally sit down and talk by the bleachers. Writing was beside French (they were considered as 'arts') so Blair and Serena would have a chat at times. Blair would go to Chuck to plan people's demises along with have a few drinks while Nate would go to Serena to ask if she wanted to practise with him.<p>

Eventually, Nate and Blair apologised to their respective best friend, Nate saying that '_Dude, I'm sorry that I let a girl get in the way with our friendship. I'm so stupid… but you already know that.' _Blair, on the other hand, said _'I can have all the minions I want but they can never replace you.' _ Weeks and lots of penance after that, they got their best friend back.

* * *

><p>The car door opened. "Hey, man, thanks for letting Blair and I hitch to—"<p>

Chuck shushed Nate, however, and just told them to get in quietly. Nate and Blair entered and sat down, only to be shocked at the sight before them: Serena was sleeping soundly; her head leaned against Chuck's shoulder while the rest of her body was stretched out on the limo's seat. Chuck, on the other hand, sat upright, reading _Othello _on one hand and his math book on the other. Classical music played in the air, creating an environment conducive to learning (Chuck) but also for sleeping (Serena).

When the limo reached a hump, Serena woke up and jerked. "Oh no, I slept again!"

"S, your hair's all messy." Blair pointed out. Nate's eyes widened—so this was how her hair was messed up all the time while Chuck's remained perfect.

Serena ignored Blair. "Chuck, why didn't you wake me up? We were supposed to study—" He made the math book fall on her lap, the book opening up to a page.

"Just study the highlighted ones; they're the important ones." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the other book. Serena's eyes glowed when she saw the words and quickly squealed a 'thank you' to him while squeezing him tightly. Chuck told her to let him go, seeing as he couldn't read properly. Nate and Blair watched in fascination at their ministrations.

"Wait," Nate blinked. "We have a math test today?" Chuck nodded lazily and Nate groaned. "Damn, I'm going to fail."

"We can exchange places if you want," Chuck offered, putting the book down after having finished it. "You and Serena can study." Nate quickly agreed and the two boys exchanged seats.

"Wow, Bass," Blair faux-whistled. "Since when had you started being so studious?"

"Blame the insane blonde over there," Chuck said, giving the other side a look. "The one on the right, by the way. The one on the left's gay."

"We can _hear _you," Serena and Nate retorted while Chuck and Blair laughed and ended up bantering and shooting each other with witty remarks and comments.

* * *

><p>When Serena entered her classroom, she became the centre of attention. "What's happening?" she asked Blair.<p>

"Look at your seat," Blair pointed out. Serena looked and gasped when she saw a beautiful bouquet of birds of paradise along with a huge box of Royce chocolates. "I wonder who it's from."

Serena got the card and read, "To the next JK Rowling, I want your next work to be the most important book yet—my biography." An article was attached to the card and she gaped when she saw that an article she had written was printed in the _newspaper_. "When did he…"

"You know who it is?" Blair asked.

Serena raised a brow. "You don't?" Blair shook her head. "Fresh birds of paradise? A huge box of chocolate directly imported from Japan? The most important book yet—my biography? Who else is this smug? Who else would do such a grand gesture?"

And Blair's eyes widened (_Victrola. An Erickson Beamon necklace)_ and she murmured, "Chuck."

.

When it was announced in both schools that St. Jude's had won against a rival school and that _Chuck _was the star player, Serena ran out of her class and straight into his, not caring whether she disrupted the class or not (which she did). The door barged open and the blonde ran to Chuck, whose mouth was grimacing but eyes were twinkling.

"Congratulations, Chuck!" Serena cried happily, squeezing him tightly. "I'm so proud!"

She was sentenced to detention (or _death_-ention, as Chuck corrected) for the next week but it didn't matter; she was just _that _proud.

* * *

><p>News had spread like wildfire when it was announced that Blair and Nate had broken up. When Chuck and Serena had heard of this, they froze, and for that week they just seemed to always be in a hurry.<p>

"Nathaniel's been looking for you." He told her.

"And Blair for you," she replied back.

"You've been avoiding as well?" he asked.

She nodded. "His eyes were starting to get a little… too shiny—too bright. You?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Her lips had suddenly become much redder than I remembered."

They nodded at each other then quickly scurried away, each trying to avoid the other's best friend.

* * *

><p>"There's this boy from your class," Serena started. "He's from Brooklyn."<p>

"No." Chuck immediately replied. "No Brooklyn."

"But—"

"No Brooklyn. It's not only a total disgrace, Serena, but I know what you really want—bright eyes. And Brooklyn's almost always brownout." He looked at her knowingly. "You need the UES whose lights are overflowing with electricity." He added, "And electricity is _blue_, by the way. _Blue_, which happens to be the colour of someone's gate, and gate rhymes with—"

"Fine, I'll tell Blair and ask her about it." She harrumphed, a blush appearing on her cheeks. _How does he always know?_

_._

Later that day, Chuck couldn't avoid Nate, who asked for permission. "For what?" Chuck drawled.

"To be with… Serena." Nate replied bluntly. Chuck blinked at him. "Weren't you guys… together?"

"What part of _'there is nothing going on between us'_ didn't you understand?" he asked irritably. "But nonetheless, she has her eye on this trash from Brooklyn so you'd better make your move and fast. And I have an idea on how to do it."

Later that day, Serena couldn't avoid Blair, who'd asked her for help. "Please, S, I just need to talk to him!"

"Why exactly would you want to talk to him?" Serena asked. "Aren't you guys supposedly… enemies who help each other?"

"I know," Blair sighed. "It's just that, I want to get rid of us being enemies and change it entirely to something… else. I—"

But Serena shushed her. "I think I have an idea," Serena smiled.

.

Serena entered her Writing classroom, only to find out that the lights were closed. She reached for the lights only to find herself getting blindfolded.

"Hello?" Serena asked, trying to remove the blindfold. "Is anyone there?"

She felt herself getting pushed lightly until she was seated on a chair. Her blindfold was taken off and when she looked in front of her, she saw Nate seated on a chair, guitar at hand. "Nate—" she gasped but Nate held a hand up.

He strummed the guitar. "I absolutely don't know how to play," he sang, though terribly off-key. He strummed again and it became more obvious that he was just randomly strumming. "I made someone in this club make this and it was painful to my wall-ey," Serena laughed at his deliberate mispronunciation of 'wallet' to make the thing rhyme. Nate grinned.

"In this song, my heart sings:

I don't know a lot of things,

I'm indecisive, I sleep in class,

I can't read to save my arse—ass," Nate corrected, huffing _'Why did I hire the British guy?' _

"But Serena van der Woodsen, let me tell you:

Out of all things, I'm absolutely sure that this is true:

My feelings for you."

When Nate put the guitar down, Serena pounced on him and kissed his face all over. "Aww Natie," she cried, still kissing his face. Nate grinned and this time let their lips meet. They smiled at each other until Serena gasped, "Wait, what about Blair?"

"We'd broken up mutually; we're friends." Nate smiled. "She's okay with it."

Serena grinned but then asked, "Wait, what do you think of her and Chuck getting together?"

"Blair and… Chuck? I think that'd be… " Nate blinked incredulously before adding, "… Amazing. They're pretty perfect for each other."

Serena smiled, "Well then, follow me to the next room." Nate raised an eyebrow but followed her nonetheless.

.

This time, the classroom holding the French elective busted open, only to reveal a certain Chuck Bass. Everyone would have swooned, seeing as he was in his soccer outfit (the jersey accentuated his well-toned muscles) and his hair was dripping wet and ruffled after having newly taken a shower, but the expression on his face that spelled _death _stopped them.

"Monsieur Bass," the teacher called but Chuck glared at her.

"_Ferme ta bouche,_ (Shut up)" he hissed then strode to Blair. The teacher's jaw dropped and she remained quiet.

"Waldorf," Chuck called, looking straight at the person seated at the centre of the first row. _Obviously._ Blair turned her head to look at him and his furious eyes met her bored ones. "What's this about setting Brooklyn and Serena's worst enemy up together?"

"So what if I did?" Blair harrumphed. "Did _you _want her enemy? Or was it Brooklyn that you wanted?"

He slammed his fists on the table and looked at her straight in the eye, both of their eyes now furious and glaring at each other. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" he barked. "She told you she liked the guy. You just don't_ set him up_ with someone else, especially not her worst enemy."

"Well obviously," she stated, laced with sarcasm. She got up from her seat and stood in front of him, glaring as equally lethal as he was into his eyes. "But I asked her permission to do it."

He quirked an eyebrow up, "And what would that be for?" he drawled slowly with a voice that sent shivers up their spine.

"For this," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. On impulse, Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body tighter to his, deepening their kiss. When they broke off, the class cheered for them and frankly, so did the teacher. But their loud cheering was but background music as the two stared at each other's eyes.

"Why did you…" Chuck started, genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry for everything I'd done to you," she murmured. "I'm sorry for Cotillion. I'm sorry for looking down on you when you were the only one who was there for me. I'm sorry for caring so much about what society dictated. I'm sorry for picking Nate when I just really wanted to pick you." She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You know my scheming and bitchiness. You know my insecurities. You know my ups and downs. You're the only one who knows the real me, Chuck, and you never judged me for it but instead, you accepted it and you even liked it."

He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head, accepting her apology. "You know, Waldorf, you could've sent Brooklyn to a zoo—at least he'd have some use there."

"As what?" Blair asked. "The zookeeper?"

"His hair could be used as a bird's nest or horse food or something," Chuck replied as if stating the obvious, making Blair laugh.

When Serena and Nate had come in the classroom, Chuck's eyes widened. "Nathaniel—" he cleared up. Blair broke away from their embrace to look at the two. But Nate just shook his head and grinned, hugging Chuck and saying 'Congratulations, man. She deserves you.' Serena hugged Blair, saying, "Congratulations, Blair! Our plan worked!" Then Nate hugged Blair. "Friends?" he asked and she laughed, "Of course."

When Serena hugged Chuck, they first stared into each other's eyes and then put on a knowing grin. "Congratulations to us, S." Chuck's eyes twinkled. She then jumped on him and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

The two of them couldn't have been happier, knowing that the other _finally _had their soul mate.

* * *

><p>But they did get happier. When Bart and Lily told them that they were going to get married, Chuck's jaw dropped and Serena screamed in delight. "<em>Yes!<em>" she exclaimed. She and Chuck faux-waltzed around the room to celebrate. When asking for suggestions for the wedding date, she and Chuck grinned widely and replied in unison: "December 7."

* * *

><p>"Damn, Bass," Nate whistled. "A girl on each side? <em>Really?<em>" He laughed, looking at Chuck, who was sitting across him, reading a book with one hand while the other played with Blair's hand. Serena was on Chuck's left side, her head leaned against his shoulder while Blair's head rested on Chuck's lap, which had a pillow on it. "And you know, Serena, you could do that to me."

"But your shoulder isn't as comfy as Chuck's," she protested, eyes still closed. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Blair's head was resting on Chuck's lap. "Hey, how come _I _was never able to do that!"

"That's because she's my _girlfriend_," Chuck drawled, not taking his eyes off of the book. Blair felt her heart flutter at that statement. _She was Chuck Bass's girlfriend. He was Blair Waldorf's boyfriend. _

Serena harrumphed. "Well I'm a girl," she defended. "And… oh, yeah."

"You're not friends?" Blair asked, smiling when she felt Chuck interlace his fingers with his. Serena and Chuck shook their heads. "What are you, then?"

"He's my brother," Serena smiled.

"And she's my sister," Chuck replied.

"We're more than friends," they both said in chorus before looking at each other. "We're family."

* * *

><p>Just some CS family and friendship from season one (as far away as possible from the disastrous season five) along with some N-JBC for everyone. I apologise for the length and the out-of-character portrayals... I just wanted something light amidst all the drama (and, in full honesty, I'd never watched season one). I love Chuck and Serena; they were the most 'immature' at the start but now they've grown up so well with each other. I love them being siblings and I love how Chuck is Lily's favourite. (You can't deny.)

I made Brooklyn's hair here the one in season five, by the way, because I'm totally mocking him. And the CB bias over NS? I'm guilty and I don't regret it.

Grammatical errors? Reviews? Flames? Go ahead, please. :)


End file.
